A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, to an incentive network that provides systems, apparatus, and methods for distributing incentives on a network-wide basis and for permitting user access to incentives from any network server, thereby improving the incentive distribution and redemption processes.
B. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has been hailed the marketplace of the future, a result of its accessibility and usability. A computer equipped with a communication mechanism such as a modem and telephone connection is nearly all that is necessary to gain access to the Internet. A program called a browser, recently incorporated as part of at least one computer operating system, i.e., Windows 95 from Microsoft Corp., makes it a simple task to traverse the vast network of information available on the Internet and, specifically, its subpart known as the “World Wide Web,” or more simply, “the Web.”
The architecture of the Web follows a conventional client-server model. The terms “client” and “server” are used to refer to a computer's general role as a requester of data (the client) or provider of data (the server). Under the Web environment, Web browsers reside in clients and specially formatted “Web documents” reside on Internet (Web) servers. Web clients and Web servers communicate using a protocol called “HyperText Transfer Protocol” (HTTP).
In operation, a browser opens a connection to a server and initiates a request for a document. The server delivers the requested document, typically in the form coded in a standard “HyperText Markup Language” (HTML) format. After the document is delivered, the connection is closed. The browser displays the document or performs a function designated by the document.
Every day, more people gain access to the Web, and every day, more of them are shopping online. Online shopping provides a level of convenience they want, need and will soon demand. Electronic commerce or “e-commerce” is the term often used to refer, at least in part, to online shopping on the Web. E-commerce is a unique opportunity for businesses of any size. E-commerce can expand a company's marketplace-and consequently, its customer database. By simply providing a Web server having information on the company's product offerings and the customer database, and linking the Web server to the Web, the company can track visits, sales, buying trends and product preferences-all at the customer level. The company can then present its customers with products they are most likely to buy—on an individual basis. For this reason alone most marketing professionals consider the Web to be one of the best direct marketing tools.
But the number of retailers with online stores is growing exponentially every year, making it increasingly difficult for online shoppers to navigate the Web to locate particular products at the best prices. At one site, called the “Internet Mall,” online shoppers can browse through more than 20,000 “virtual stores.” This challenge for consumers also introduces a problem for merchants in designing campaigns to attract consumers to the merchants' Web sites and away from their competitors' sites.
In the past, even before the Web, companies explored a number of options for attracting consumers to purchase their products. One method often used for this purpose is an incentive program. Companies would offer incentives, including awards, discounts, coupons, points, and similar devices, to induce consumers to purchase particular products. Applying this marketing device to the Web is a significant challenge because of the enormous size of the Web and its online shopping Web sites.
Some incentive companies provide their own Web sites where consumers can access, view, and use their incentives. But distribution for purposes of achieving consistent usage is the significant challenge for companies offering online access to incentives. For any incentive campaign to be effective it needs to reach the largest number of potential consumers, regularly remind them of the availability of the incentives, and not be overly intrusive. Furthermore, targeting the incentives based on individual consumer preferences will yield even better results. For example, if an incentive campaign designed to lure consumers to purchase a particular computer is going to be successful, the campaign should reach the maximum possible number of consumers interested in purchasing computer products. In all known online implementations for distributing incentives, however, consumers must access either a merchant's Web site or the Web site of an incentive company to retrieve the incentives.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides network-wide access to incentives, thus increasing the effectiveness of online marketing campaigns.